Thrax's Baby
by thraxbaby
Summary: Thrax and Marilynn have a baby! This is what happens when a vampire and a virus bring a baby into the world.
1. Ember

**I do not own any characters except for Micheal, Marilynn and the baby. Please review or I'll get Thrax to eat you. JK ^.^**

Thrax never knew how powerful he could be as a vampire. He had strength, speed, and power over plenty of villains all over the world. Most importantly, he had a wonderful wife. Marilynn was miraculously pregnant with his child. At first, he didn't think she could have children, but they learned she was only a half-vampire and made it work.

Thrax watched his wife sleep. He rubbed her stomach and felt their child kick. He wondered what the baby of a virus and a vampire would look like. Marilynn's face flinched, obviously feeling the kick, even in sleep. He kissed her cheek and tried to rest. Not one hour later, he heard whimpers coming from Marilynn. He looked and her eyes were sqeezed shut and her teeth were clenched together, showing her fangs. She was in pain, which meant it was time for the baby to come out. He got to work to help Marilynn. During her pregnancy, he read everything he could about babies and pregnancy.

"Okay, baby, push." Thrax didn't need to tell her twice. Since a vampire's muscles are stronger, the baby slid right out. Thrax listened to the baby cry while he cut the cord and cleaned everything up. He then wrapped the baby in a blanket and gave Marilynn their newborn baby girl. As soon as she was in her mother's arms, her crying ceased and she looked up at her parents with little golden eyes. Thrax softly touched the wispy brown hair on her head and she looked around, looking for the source of the touch. They couldn't help but smile.

"Let's name her Ember." Marilynn said after a few minutes. Thrax nodded and noticed Marilynn looked tired.

"You should sleep. I'll watch her." Marilynn reluctantly agreed, but soon fell fast asleep. Thrax watched his little bundle of joy entertain herself. The lamp was still on, so he saw that her skin was like her mother's, but had a pinkish hue to it, especially on her cheeks. Little Ember kicked the air, finally free of her blanket and probably wondering why her feet weren't hitting anything. He looked around the room. It was the same house where they first met, but as soon as they found out Marilynn was pregnant, they cleaned everything up and fixed all the furniture. They even got new blankets and bought a few things the baby might need. Ember discovered her right foot and put it in her mouth. Thrax pulled it out of her mouth, but she put it back in. It was a fight between Dad and Baby: every time she put her foot in her mouth, he pulled it out. Eventually, she discovered she had a left foot and put that one in her mouth instead.

"You're smart, I'll give you that." He whispered to his daughter. "But you can't eat your foot." He pulled out a small teddy bear and gave it to her. She looked at it with her gold eyes and tried putting the bear's ear in her mouth. She made a face and looked like a dog that just ate peanut butter. Thrax pulled a hair out of her mouth and she stopped. She waved the bear around and Thrax saw that she was still naked. He quietly got up and looked in a drawer. He pulled out a pink baby bodysuit with a purple heart pattern and dressed Ember. By midnight, the bear waving had stopped and her eyelids got heavy. Before long, Ember was fast asleep.


	2. Kidnapped!

**Thanks, Gempire for reading and liking my stories! This chapter's for you! (I mean, almost all the people I know haven't even heard of Osmosis Jones! It's tragic!) **

Thrax woke up the next morning to two golden eyes smiling at him. Marilynn was still asleep, so he picked Ember up and took her to the bathroom. He got a washcloth and poured warm water on it to clean her face and wipe the goo out of her eyes. As soon as she was all clean, she was amazed with the mirror. She reached out for the baby in the reflection and Thrax laughed. He took her out to the kitchen and looked for something to eat for both of them. He fed Ember some mashed-up carrots from a baby food jar then looked for something to eat for himself. He grabbed a slice of pizza and sat down on the couch with Ember on his lap. He pracitcally inhaled the pizza and watched his little girl. He wondered how she worked, how long it would be until she could walk and talk, what thoughts were going through her head.

"How is she?" Marilynn said as she came out of the room. She was wearing one of his t-shirts and some sweats. Her stomach repaired itself overnight, showing no signs of ever being pregnant.

"You know, baby, that outfit does not flatter you at all. It should be something smaller or nothing." he smirked at her.

"Not in front of the baby." she said, picking Ember up, though she couldn't stop herself from smiling.

*****

"I love you." Thrax said as he kissed his wife goodnight. Ember was already asleep in the crib they bought her earlier that day. They both drifted off to sleep. In the middle of the night, something woke Thrax up. Something was wrong. He didn't hear anything, but that's exactly what was wrong. He couldn't hear Ember breathing. That's when he saw that she was gone. Inside her crib was empty, except for a note saying, _I told you I'd be back_. Thrax crumpled it and got dressed. Someone took his daughter and he knew exactly who did it. He hated to wake Marilynn, but this was an emergency.

"Marilynn, wake up." Thrax tried to hide the anger in his voice, but was doing a bad job of it. Marilynn was concerned that her husband was fully dressed in the middle of the night and he looked angry. She noticed the silence, too and asked, "Where's Ember?" Thrax tossed her the note. Marilynn read it and instantly recognized the handwriting. "Micheal. Why would he do this?"

"Doesn't matter. Let's just find him so I can rip his head off!" They went out, following his scent and looking for their little girl.


	3. Reunited and it feels so good

Thrax and Marilynn traced Micheal's scent all the way outside of town, to an abandoned apartment building. They skipped all formalities and climbed up the side of the building. They climbed faster as the scent of Micheal and Ember got stronger. They went into a window and, there on a bed, Ember was sleeping. Someone knocked Thrax over from behind and they started wrestling on the ground, Thrax avoiding a stake and the man avoiding Thrax's claw. They crashed into a dresser, which woke up Ember and caused her to cry. Marilynn tried to go to her, but a vampire hunter with a stake stopped her.

"You won't be getting this baby, demon!" He lunged at her, but she dodged his attack and threw him out the window. Thrax did the same to the man that was fighting with him and they went to comfort their child.

"Stop right there!" Micheal stood in the doorway.

"Micheal!" Marilynn gave Ember to her husband and stood up to face Micheal. "What were you thinking, stealing her?"

"I was thinking I was saving her! I'm not going to let her stay and be raised by two of the most heartless vampires in history!" Micheal yelled, which made Ember cry more.

"Ember's had the complete opposite effect on us! We didn't kill anyone, we created a living, breathing person. And we're not heartless, we love her!" Marilynn went over to her daughter and comforted her.

"What about your 'lessons'?" Micheal asked.

"That was just for hunting." Thrax answered. "But we found an easier source of blood."

"Which would be?" Micheal asked.

"There's a secret organization that gives blood to vampires who can't go hunting without raising suspision. They send blood as needed, so as not to lose the town's population, or have all the animals go extinct." Thrax informed him. Micheal looked guilty.

"Marilynn, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to cause your family so much trouble."

"Mm-hm." Thrax said sarcastically. Marilynn hit his arm.

"I just didn't want to lose you. We were best friends, remember? Can we all start over?" Micheal asked.

"Okay, but I'm not having her again." Marilynn joked, pointing to Ember. They all laughed and Thrax and Micheal re-introduced themselves.

"Hello, Thrax, I'm Micheal."

Hey, Micheal, I'm married to your ex-girlfriend."


	4. 5 years later

"Daddy! There's a song about me!" Five-year-old Ember jumped up on the couch while watching TV and sang into an imaginary microphone.

"Oh, Ember, you will remember! Ember, one thing remains! Oh, Ember, so warm and tender! You will remember my name!"

"She's a natural." Micheal said.

"Did you hear me, Daddy? Did you hear me?" Ember asked, jumping up and down on the couch.

"There's not a person within one hundred miles who didn't hear you." Thrax answered.

"Mommy, can I have my hair like the other Ember?" she asked.

"If you mean the ponytail, yes. The blue hair, no." Marilynn got out a brush and brushed Ember's hair into a ponytail. Ember continued to watch her favorite show. Marilynn gave Thrax a kiss and sat down next to him, both watching their daughter sing.

"If someone told me all this would happen, from meeting you to today, I probably would have laughed at them." Thrax said. Ember continued singing. "Now, I'm content with it. I remember the last time I was obsessed with breaking my record, trying to make it into the medical books."

"What happened?" Marilynn asked.

"I met you." He kissed her and got an annoyed look from Micheal.

"Come on, Ember." Micheal said. "Let's go do something."

"Okay! Let's play with my dolls!" Ember ran into her room and got her dolls ready. Micheal reluctantly followed her. Thrax and Marilynn laughed at him and Thrax added, "Hey, Ember! Play tea party with Micheal!"

"Okay!" Ember said. Micheal gave him an "I'd get you for this if you weren't married to my best friend" look.

"I love you." Marilynn told Thrax. They kissed, but started laughing when they heard Micheal say, "I'm not going to wear a dress!" Everything was perfect. Thrax had a family and didn't want it any other way. That is, until he found his old DNA chain...


End file.
